


The World Of Eyhxis: Guide to the Dragon Tribes

by DaggerlightTheNightwing



Series: World Of Eyhxis [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerlightTheNightwing/pseuds/DaggerlightTheNightwing
Summary: (This is a short guide to the species/tribes of dragons in my new story im creating called The World of Eyhxis. This story/series is mine that I am creating, yet does have a little inspiration from Wings Of fire and Flight rising, but only slight inspiration, not full copying, so please don’t try to sue me...I’m doing my own story that has nothing to do with those two IPs. Hope you all enjoy the series as it comes out.)





	The World Of Eyhxis: Guide to the Dragon Tribes

_This is the story of a world of Dragons,magic, and bloodshed called Eyhxis (Ek•zis). Many species of Dragons live in this world, ruled by queens, and always at war with one another. Each species represents an element, or something similar._

 

 _The Vulcans:_ _The Vulcans were born of the Fire element. Covered in hot red and orange scales (with hints of white sometimes) and live around the Volcano of Eyhxis. Enemies of the Freezers and Breakers, they stay in their kingdom, and have one of the strongest defenses in the world. They tend to keep everything to themselves, and their Queen, Crater, hoards most of the gold that the Vulcans find when they leave the kingdom. They can also survive temperatures of up to 2,100 degrees fahrenheit (So they can’t SURVIVE in lava for long periods, but they_ can _survive touching it)._

_Queen: Crater_

_Allies: Tempests_

_Enemies: Shiners, Freezers, Malice, Breakers_

 

 _The Freezers:_ _The Freezers are the complete opposite of the Vulcans. They were given the Ice element. To them, the world is something that needs saving, but they do nothing about it. Their Queen, Frostbite, believes that the Shiners will take care off it, since ‘they are the good guys’, she says. The Freezers live in the Yiro Tundra. They have the ability to freeze anything they need to, either by breath or just grasping something, hence their name. The exception to this power, however, is that living things cannot be frozen by grasping, but_ can _if a Freezer’s Ice breath is stronger than average (Which is just uncommon)._

_Queen: Frostbite_

_Allies: Shiners, Malice, Breakers_

_Enemies: Vulcans, Absorbers_

 

 _The Zions:_ _The Zions were given the element of Electricity, and show it in their behavior. Their kingdom, the Plains of Gyndaris (GIn•dare•is), is relatively small compared to most of the kingdoms, but the kingdom they built is open, with many defensive measures that none of the species even try to get through. They are fast on the ground, and can shoot bolts of concentrated electricity, through constant use of said power leads to exhaustion and needing to charge for quite a while. Zions aren’t exactly crafty, but they know how to defend themselves; learning not to solely rely on their powers. They have no real enemies or allies._

_Queen: Bolt_

_Allies: Absorbers_

_Enemies: Breakers, Shiners_

 

 _The Breakers:_ _The Breakers were given the element of Earth. While they don’t have wings, they are extremely strong, with adults able to lift up to 200 pounds at once. They have mastered smithing and are surprisingly intelligent. Their defenses are the only ones stronger then the Vulcans, since the Breakers used things like Steel, Granite, and Obsidian. Since they cannot fly, they made their kingdom inside (and outside) the Tallest Mountain, Oreqik (Ore•kick), and mine regularly to make weaponry, defenses, and food (which is mainly rocks and gems). Luckily, the mountains are filled with many and many gems. Breakers are caring and stick in groups no matter what, as to defend against the other tribes when out of the kingdom._

_Queen: Andesite_

_Allies: Freezers, Aquis, Shiners_

_Enemies: Zions, Vulcans, Tempests_

 

 _The Aquis:_ _The Aquis were given the element of Water. They live deep in the ocean, their kingdom built completely underwater, where other dragons wouldn’t be able to go. They do not need air to survive, but still need to keep water out of their homes, since water can still ruin certain things. These dragons are more docile than most dragons, and almost never go to the surface. Their queen, Frill, to her subjects, is the nicest queen they ever had. Apparently the Aquis get good education and plenty of food. They can stay underwater as long as they need, and can even talk while underwater, but that’s pretty much it. They don’t exactly know about some of the species due to not going to the surface often._

_Queen: Frill_

_Allies: Breakers_

_Enemies: None_

 

 _The Absorbers:_ _The Absorbers were given the element of Nature (Aka the element of life). They live in the dense rainforests of Eyhxis, though the kingdom within is bright and lively. Absorbers tend not to worry about attacks, but not because they are careless. They blend in to the environment, and have other quite useful abilities, like using their tails (which are made of ironwood) to strike other dragons like a boulder with surprising accuracy and strength...though otherwise they aren’t nearly as strong as most dragons. The Absorbers are fast as well, and can whip around you in a heartbeat, though if stressed enough, they will somehow forget about some of their strengths. They...aren't good under pressure...at All, and don’t like confrontation._

_Queen: Overgrow_

_Allies: Zions, Tempests_

_Enemies: Freezers, Shiners, Malice_

 

 _The Tempests:_ _The Tempests were given the Air element. They can fly up to speeds of around 400-500MPH, and on top of that, can see things clearly from up to 2 kilometers (About 1 and a half miles) away. Tempests live in the Zephyr: A huge Collection of Unmoving floating islands in the sky. Tempests are careful with what they do, yet will also rush certain things, making their behavior quite decisive._

_Queen: Nexon_

_Allies: Vulcans, Absorbers_

_Enemies: Breakers, Malice_

 

 _The Malice:_ _The Malice were given the Element of Shadow, though they aren’t as bad as you might think. They live underground mostly, but only because there was no land left to make into a kingdom on the surface besides a small patch between the Vulcans and the Shiners. The Malice are well equipped for the underground, with the ability to see perfectly in the dark, their ability to blend into shadows (like Absorbers), and have a sort of sixth sense, being able to sense incoming attacks unless said attack is extremely fast. Malice don’t like to anger other tribes. They can bargain and talk their way out of nearly anything from having so much experience with such. They are the only tribe without a Queen, as they could never agree on anybody._

_Queen: None (Though their dragon of priority is named Ire)_

_Allies: Shiners, Freezers_

_Enemies: Tempests, Vulcans_

 

 _The Shiners:_ _The Shiners were given the element of Light. Their kingdom is a set of a dozen fairly big castles that house all of them (they have the lowest population). Shiners can blind dragons with a flash of their scales, and can also supposedly see the future, but has never been proven for major events (As in they CAN see the future, but not for huge things…just like, things that could get you hurt). Shiners are the friendliest of the dragons and often trade with some of the other kingdoms. A few of the tribes grew to hate the Shiners due to their good dragon nature, like the Vulcans and the Zions. The Shiners greatest ally, astonishingly, are the Malice, who the queen of the Shiners, Levi, always lets into the kingdom, since the two tribes have been great allies for nearly three hundred years._

_Queen: Levi_

_Allies: Malice, Freezers, Breakers_

_Enemies: Absorbers, Vulcans, Zions_

 

 _The Beasts:_ _The Beasts weren’t exactly given an element, but are classified as Gore or Corrupt dragons. They live in the deepest depths of the underground, and rise only at night, if it all. Some say they just live in a separate plain of existence. These are pure evil beings that feast on fear and blood. They are fairly easy to defeat, but they always come back the next day. Unlike all the other tribes (except for some Breakers), which are Anthropomorphic [If you give me crap about them being anthros and say that this is just furry/Scalie stuff then I will report you, I swear to Chuthulu], these dragons are pure Feral. Stay away from these dragons unless you have some sort of weapon to take them down with._

_Queen: None_

_Allies: None_

_Enemies: Literally everyone_

 

 _The Weregons:_ _Weregons, also known as Plague dragons, Like the name suggests, these Dragons are like werewolves. The main difference being that it takes a while to turn into one, and can be cured. However, if you aren’t cured intime, you will never be cured. Though that isn't the only thing they can do. They can sprout many tentacles from their bodies to attack dragons with, though these do not infect. The only way to be infected is to be bitten, and then the wound must be exposed to a Weregons venom, or else the victim will recover in time, though victims will experience occasional, random bouts of rage and violence until they recover._

_Queen: Argont_

_Allies: Nobody (but they can control some Beasts)_

_Enemies: Everyone_

 

 _The Zenn:_ _These dragons are simple to classify, as they are just dragons born with very rare abilities, almost always magical. These range from Mind reading, telekinesis, Conjuration, Enhanced Breath weapon, Protective Sheilds, Summonable Magic knives (Used as sheilds or to shoot as dragons), even Scales as strong as Iron or even Diamond. These dragons are extremely rare, and only a few dozen exist._

 

_The Exos: These Dragons are as Basic as you can get. They have no abilities or any special traits; they are the kinds of dragons you would expect to see in books about dragons pretty much. Every single one of them are used as slaves to the kingdoms: Messengers, Gatherers, Training dummies, mating, etc. Poor creatures...it’s been this way ever since the beginning of time, sadly. Hopefully though, that will change._

  
  
  



End file.
